De puro instinto
by Florecila
Summary: En el comedor, Eren abre la boca como para meterse la comida a la boca; pero respira de pronto, como si fuera a estornudar o bostezar; deja la mano con el tenedor a medio camino en el aire, como si le diera ganas de pronto de hacer otra cosa.


Es de esas mañanas como todas en estos últimos días.

Es de todas las mañanas que Eren Jaeger despierte su cuerpo más temprano que su mente y, por inercia, busca los mechones rubios que evidencien la presencia de su amigo. Los encuentra y se da la libertad instintiva, que se ha dado por varios años ya, de despertarle sacudiendo su cuerpo, solo para ver cómo se encoge y se estira quejándose de que la noche ha acabado.

Una vez sentado en la cama el rubio le mira, en realidad no, porque Armin Arlert está sobándose los ojos fuertemente, quitándose una pestaña y un par de lágrimas; entonces le saluda, tan educado como siempre: _"Buenos días, Eren"_. Y pueden ser buenos de verdad porque Armin tiene un remolino en la cabeza y se tapa la boca cuando bosteza. De costumbre le pone la mano en la cara y empuja gentilmente.

Siempre es el primero en irse, pasa por el comedor como un fantasma, desayuna la misma sopa de cebollas de todos los días, calla el gruñido de su estómago con pan duro y no toma leche porque sabe que se le revolverá el estómago. Termina de activar su cerebro maquinalmente con los estridentes cantos de buenos días de Hanji, el intenso olor a alcohol que desprende Moblit y los mandatos de Levi a por lo menos quitarse las legañas de la cara.

Antes de asentir a la orden de su superior, la de lentes le jala hacia el patio, fuera de la jurisdicción de Levi, aprovechando que este aún disfruta de algún té que quedó del trato con Reeves y no le importa nada más en ese instante. Hanji grita la orden y Eren respira profundo y se muerde la muñeca, se transforma antes de terminar de quitarse las legañas y que Armin llegue a observar su transformación.

Dura una más que la última vez, le sangra la nariz y sus brazos y cara casi no tienen piel, hubiera seguido de no ser por la prudencia de su amigo de la infancia que fue contra su impulso de conseguir su cometido, sin quitar mérito a que Levi detuvo a Hanji además. Aún más persuadida por el hecho que Mikasa había aparecido de repente al lado del humeante cuerpo de titán, ayudando a Eren a salir, siendo solo detenida por el carboncillo del subordinado de Hanji.

Ya es una sensación rara que Moblit le dibuje y le pida para ello estar quieto o tratar de retardar su regeneración: estar sin moverse por tanto tiempo no está en los sentidos de Eren, pero que Jean esté detrás de él con una sonrisa de lado de lo más maliciosa es lo que no le permite quedarse quieto y quiere sacar las manos de ese amasijo de carne solo para quitarle las hojas y ver qué garabato está formando en realidad.

Que Armin esté a su lado, mirando alternadamente al dibujo y a Eren, por algún lugar entre el hombro y codo de Jean, poniéndose de puntitas, sonriendo para comentarle algo, recibiendo una risa más como un relincho de pura socarronería, es lo que hace a Eren desobedecer a Moblit y sacar su torso por completo, consiguiendo unas maldiciones y lamentos de cada parte, además de que Armin dejó el "dibujo" de Jean para correr hacia él.

Ya, no ha sido el mejor amigo del mundo en estos últimos meses, pero tampoco es algo que pueda aprovechar Jean para meterse en el camino. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿no están esos dos más juntos ahora? Que Jean busque la manera de pagarle el favor de algún modo de no estar tan cerca de Armin, es molesto tener que conversar con su amigo y que el castaño esté ahí, sin intenciones de irse, lo suficientemente denso para no querer irse.

Ya, no ha sido tampoco el mejor conversador en estos últimos días, tiene un humor más inestable por el cansancio que termina hasta discutiendo de vez en cuando con el rubio, ya le gritaba a Mikasa, pero el alzarle la voz a Armin había sido nuevo para él, aunque, más que molestarse, este solo le mira intensamente con esos zafiros que intentan sacar hasta la última gota de información de él.

Y así le está mirando ahora.

En el comedor, con Connie y Sasha en silencio únicamente porque sus bocas están llenas; con Jean sentado al lado de Armin, pero mirando a Mikasa, le parece tan obvio que le dan ganas de mover su plato al establo, honestamente. En el comedor, con Levi discutiendo algo serio con Hanji y Moblit, seguramente sobre lo asqueroso que pudo haberse visto sin piel y lo que eso significaba.

En el comedor, Eren abre la boca como para meterse la comida a la boca; pero respira de pronto, muy hondo, como si fuera a estornudar o bostezar; deja la mano con el tenedor a medio camino en el aire, como si le diera ganas de pronto de hacer otra cosa más importante. Le ha devuelto la mirada a Armin, quien, por lo intenso que le había estado observando, había copiado todo, desde la boca abierta hasta la respiración aguantada y el brazo congelado, esperando cualquier movimiento.

―Armin, cásate conmigo.

Armin se digna a atorarse con el aire antes de contestar.

De puro instinto Eren le dice "cásate conmigo"

 _Otra vez_

―Eren… ya hemos hablado cientos de veces de esto, por el amor de Dios…

* * *

 **¡Feliz _Armin shipping week_ para todos!**

 _Primer día: **Eremin** \- Proporsal/weeding_

 _Llego 48 minutos tarde porque me quemé los dedos de una mano y estoy que escribo recontra lento. Lo siento._

 _No sé qué hice, la verdad, pero siento que a Eren le salen hacer las cosas de los cojones, ya saben de puro instinto: despertarse, despertar a Armin, pedirle matrimonio, lo típico. Le tengo especial encanto a historias domésticas, del devenir diario._

 _Mañana nos vemos con un Aruani_

 _¡Saludos!_

Recuerden que si encuentran un error háganmelo saber.


End file.
